Aftermath: Sam & Dakota and the price of fame
by TheGunmaster
Summary: Dakota Milton has had a rough 6 months since the end of ROTHI, despite the loving support of her boyfriend, Sam, her dad, Douglas Milton, and her best friends Zoey and Dawn, her name has been dragged through the mud by most media because of her mutation. How will she handle the crap the tabs are dishing out? Plus, what happens when help comes from an unexpected source?


Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Aftermath: Dakota & Sam, The price of "fame".

Dakota Milton, now know around the whole world as "The Dakotazoid", among other things, has been relentessly mocked, demeaned, and humiliated by the mainstream media all over the world for 6 months since Revenge of the Island ended. She has been everyone's favorite tabloid fodder, she's been called "the Circus reject" "mutated rich-bitch" and others. Despite the support of her family, her boyfriend from TD, Samuel "Sam" Belmont and the few friends she has left, including her best friends Zoey Brand and Dawn Lewis, also from TD, she's devasted that this is happening to her. What the Paparatzzo don't realize is that she's getting sick of all the attention real fast...

Dakota's POV: I never imagined in my worst nightmares that this what my "fame" would be like. I always imagined myself becoming a world-famous actress or model, not everyone's fav "Circus Reject"! At least with the speech therapy I'm getting thanks to my Dad, Douglas Milton, has provided me with, I'm starting to speak like a normal person again. I was expelled from School within a month of me coming home, as I quickly got tired of my former "friends" constant mockery, I just lost it on one of them, Rhea, and tossed her out a window like she was a ragdoll, broke both her legs. She got what she deserved, she says she's going to charge me with assault. "She better not, or she meet untimely end" I say, cracking my knuckles, then I see it in the mirror, and I scare myself. I grab my chair, and throw it at the mirror, and it not only smashes it, but goes through the wall BEHIND it. I am horrified, WHAT have I become?! Am I the monster they say I am? I think as I fall to the floor, curl into a little ball, and begin to cry.

Douglas' POV: As I watch my beloved daughter curled up into a ball like that, I see my failure as a father. After I lost my Natalia 5 years ago, I poured myself into the company, hoping my pain would go away, when I should have been have concentrating on my one and only child. I thought that Dakota might find some hapiness on that show, I should've known that it would've ended badly, now look at her she now a mutat-NO, she is still my beautiful daughter, and I love her no matter what form she's in. I take a deep breath, and walk in... "Honey, are you all right?" "Go away, me ugly, me scary, ME MONSTER!" she cries, tears flowing from her cheeks, forming a small puddle in the carpet. "My little Dakota, I don't think that" She gets up and says "You don't?" I look up at her, and say "There's no way I could EVER think that way, you are my one and only child, and your just as beautiful as the day you were born." I say. "REALLY?! YOU REALLY THINK SO?!" she screams in delight as she lifts me up to her shoulders, and we hug. "Yes, I do dear, and I will never abandon you again." She lets go, and I gently land on the carpet. "To bad it took me turning in to this to bring us back together, huh?" she asks with a sad smile on her face. "Yes, and I'm sorry it had to come to this, I promise you, I will make this right." "Um, what about hole there?" she asks. "Its no problem Dakota, that can be fixed." I say. "Goodnight honeybunch, daddy loves you, and he always will." "I love you too daddy".

THE NEXT DAY...

Sam's POV: I am standing over the fire pit in my backyard, holding all these trash mags "LATEST ISSUE: THE DAKOTAZOID IN THE URBAN WILDERNESS!" "DAKOTA MILTON, MENACE TO SOCIETY OR GENTAL GIANT? YOU DECIDE" "DAKOTA MILTON: WHY SHE DESERVED TO BE TURNED INTO A RADIOACTIVE FREAK" "SAMUEL BELMONT, AND WHY HE LOVES THE RICH WHITE MUTATED TRASH THAT IS DAKOTA MILTON." "ARRRRRGGGHHHH!" I scream as I throw all of them in the pit, pour gas on them, light a match and drop it in. As the tabs burn I scream "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO DAKOTA?!" I sit down, take off my glasses, and begin to cry thinking about all the torment the media has put her through so far. All the interviews I've done, I've tried to defend her, even as some have said she should be locked up to protect everyone else, I told them she would never hurt anyone, that she isn't capable of it. But I really have no idea if I've made an impact, or just made things worse. "I'm sorry Dakota..." I sob "I'm so 'sniff' sorry I can't do More to protect you." "Some are even saying that you deserved this, all because your rich" I say to myself "Why would anyone say that?! I ask aloud. "Because there are some people who hate the wealthy simply because they've been more successful than they are, and that envy turned to hate, no matter how good, or noble the person they hate is." "Who said that-GAH! Goddamn it Dawn! You have to quit coming out of nowhere like that!" "Sorry, old habits you know" she says, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, while your habits scare the crap out of everyone." "Sorry (she chuckles) I'll try to be more careful next time." "Riight, did you bring Zoey?" "Here I am Sam, what did you want to talk to us about?" "Zoey, did you look into genetic research and anyone who could help her?" "Yes, I found someone... one of the world's leading genetists and an expert on radiation poisoning, Dr. Jonas Brolin, at the shield Corporation's genetics lab in Stockholm, Sweden." "What's your plan, Sam?" "Not just mine, her dad's as well." "Come on, spill it out already!" "Ok, for Dakota to have a normal life, and for her to keep her sanity-" "Keep her sanity, what do mean Sam?" "I've spent couple nights with Dakota- they both leer at me- "Not like that! 'ahem' Anywho, she's been a having rants in her sleep, talking about how much she hates him and that he's going to get what's coming to him, the old Dakota would've never said that!" "What he's saying is true Zoey, Dakota's aura has been radiating blood red with thoughts of vengeance and madness." "This is a good plan and all, but how are we supposed to get to Stockholm?!" "Don't worry, Doug- "Who?" "Uh, Douglas Milton her dad" "Oh" "He'll have all the details sorted out once we get there" "How are we going to get her?" "Oh, I dont know, from the birthday present Dakota got me." He open his garage door, revealing a brand-new Hummer "Awesome..." Zoey says. "Do know how much pollution those montrosities put out?" Dawn says with distain. "Not like we had much choice, its one of the few vehicles left that can support Dakota's current weight. "Huh, good point, we have to do what we have to do to save our friend." "So, do you guys want a ride?" "Oh do I!" Zoey says as she eagerly climbs into the Hummer. "How about you Dawn?" "No thank you, I have my own way to get there" she says as she throws down a smoke bomb and disappears with a swooshing sound. "It is SOOO creepy when she does that." I say. "Oh, Totally" Zoey agrees. Then we head to the Milton Mansion...

Zoey's Pov: When we finally got there (Stupid L.A traffic...) Dawn was already there having a cup of tea with Dakota. Damn, how does she do that?! Creeps the crap out of me. Dakota sees us and runs up towards us. "Sam, Zoey! great to see you" as she catches Sam in a massive, bone crushing bear hug. "Ugh, Dakota, I appriciate the gesture, but your 'Urrrhgh' CRUSHING ME!" At that, Dakota, lets go of Sam and says embarrased "Sorry, don't know own strength" "Its okay Dakota, I know you have a hard time controling it. "I suppose you don't want a hug from BFF, do you?" "Oh, what the hell?" I shrug and smile. "Just be gentle, okay" "I try" she says. Dakota kneels down, and we hug, and she's shockingly gentle, maybe Dawn's techniques ARE working, she still gets a little excited around Sam though, if anything ever happened to him, well that's how she ended up in this mess in the first place, urrrhhh I don't even wnat to think about it. "Mr. Milton, good to see you again." Sam says. "Good to see you as well, Mr. Belmont." "Ah, Sam, who's this?" "Mr. Milton, I would like to introduce you to Zoey Brand." "A pleasure, sir." I say. "Ah, so you're the Zoey my daughter talks about so much- he puts his hand on my shoulder, and smiles-"I thank both you and Dawn over there for being such loyal friends to my daughter, she really needs people like you, Dawn and Sam to support her in this difficult time, it breaks my heart to see her like this." "Um, on that note Mr. Milton," I say "we've cooked up a plan that could save Dakota..." "Well, come on in then, we have much to discuss, Dakota! Dawn! come on, this will be something you will want to hear."

Douglas' POV: As I listen to their plan, I'm thinking it over, considering all the variables, and its a great plan... "But you need my help to get you guys and Dakota to the SHIELD lab in Stockholm, right?" "Yep, we really need your help Mr. Milton." Sam says. "For Dakota, I'll do anything." "I happen to know Dr. Brolin on a personal basis, he is a true genius, I just wish He could've helped Natalia 'sob'! I start to cry thinking about her. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but who's Natalia?" Zoey asks. Before I can answer, Sam does. "Natalia Milton was Doug's wife, and Dakota's mom, she died of leukemia 5 years ago." "Oh, Mr. Milton, I'm so sorry for asking such a stupid question." "Its okay Zoey, you didn't know, me and Natalia tried to keep her illness from becoming tabloid fodder, with success for the most part." "Dr. Brolin did his best, but it was too late, Natalia was already too far gone, but I'm certain he has the expertise to make this right, excuse me, I have some phone calls to make, and arrangements to be made." I say. "In the meantime, I insist you stay with me and Dakota for the next few days, she needs all the support she can get." "Ok, I just gotta call my parents" Zoey says. "Already taken care of, Mr. Milton, already talked with mom and dad about it, they say its okay." Sam says. "I'll just make a quick call... yes,yes?! thank you mother!" "Taken care of"  
"Good" I say in relief. I look Dakota directly directly in the eye and and say "Don't worry, honeybunch, it will all be over soon." "I know, I thank you all for being here for me." "How couldn't I not be here? I love you Dakota, with everything I have." Sam replies. Dakota kisses him. Huh, they grow up so fast, I just wish I hadn't missed so much of it. I think.

A couple days later...

Dawn's Pov: I as I am going to Stockholm, I am with Dakota in the Cargo hold, for it was the only place Dakota could properly fit. I am meditating, as is Dakota, it seems to help her. With my assistance, the large spikes she had on her shoulders, arms, and elbows are now little more than stumps, and her green hair has now fallen back to her shoulders. But, without Dr. Brolin's expertise, this is all I can do. Afterwards... I'm sure I can make sure Dakotazoid never comes back. "Thanks Dawn" "For what?" "For standing by me, after I came home, everyone accept you, Sam, Zoey, and Daddy turned on me." "Its no problem, you maybe different on the outside, but you're still Dakota Milton on the inside." "Heh, thanks dawn" She says, tears in her eyes. "Hug?" she asks. "Okay, not a problem" I say. She hugs me real tight... it hurts. "Um, 'urgh' Dakota... you're 'kaff' squishing me again." She releases me. "Sorry..." "Its ok, you really don't know you're own strength" I say. Zoey Opens the door... "Ok guys, we are now landing in stockholm, get ready." "Nightmare is almost over" Dakota says.

12 hours later... at the SHIELD clinic in Stockholm.

Dakota's POV: As we pull up to the clinic, I am watching for paparatzzi, paranoid. Those pricks destroyed my Life! After this, I never want anything to do with a professional cameraman again! We finally pull up to the clinic, and Dr. Brolin is waiting by the doors, He shakes Daddy's hand first, then he Re-introduces himself to me, He's a tall, imposing black man with Choclate Brown Eyes, wearing horn-rimmed glasses, a starch-white labcoat with a baby-blue sweater-vest underneath, Brown plaid slacks, and Grey sneakers. "Hello, Dakota, I'm so sorry about your Mother." "It okay, did everything you could." "And I'm so, so sorry for what happened to you" "HA! Have to stop meeting like this, doctor." "Heh, yes we do." "Now, all of you, come to my lab, there's much damage that needs to be undone." He leads me to a lab with a large dentist-looking chair in the middle with a sorts of appendages and scanners, and other stuff that I have no clue what it is. "Ok, Dakota, sit in the chair, I will warn you now, there are clamps on this chair to restrain you, because this procedure could be very painful, and you could be a danger to others if your not restrained" Dr. Brolin says. "I understand, just get it over with" I say. I sit in the chair, the restraints instantly clamp shut, and three arms swing down on me, with 3 long, sharp, pointy injectors in each arm, they inject simultaneously into both my arms, and my stomach. The pain is excruciating...

Sam's POV: As the injectors go in, she starts screaming, groaning, and roaring like an animal, strggling, squirming, and trying to break the clamps "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT LETMEOUT!" she screams. I grab her right hand, and Zoey holds the left. "Its gonna be okay Dakota, I'm here, and I love you." "I knOW but IT huRTs SO MUCH! HELP ME!" She screams as it seems the mutation is fighting back against the serum jabbing, punching, and kicking inside her skin. "ARRRAGHHH! URRGGH! ROARRRRARGGGH!" her left leg breaks free, Zoey grabs it and holds it down. "Dakota, you almost there, its almost out of your system, just hold on a bit longer" "I' urrg..ll try" she replies. "Yeahhharghhhaaa!" is her final scream before she drops unconscious.

A couple hours later...  
Dakota's POV: I wake up, and Sam, Dad, Zoey, and Dawn are standing over me. I pull myself up, get out of the chair and say: "I-is it over?" "Yeah, honeybunch, its over." "Here, lets get you to the mirror." Dr Brolin says. I walk over to the mirror... and I'm mostly my old self, about a foot taller, that means I'm 6 ft 5, which is tall for anyone, my hair is still green, but my skin is normal, and my eyes are green, and the whites of my eyes are white again. Tears begin to flow in my eyes... "Thank you Doctor Brolin" I say as I hug him. "You're quite welcome dear, but I should be thanking YOU, the analysis of your DNA, and your treatment could save many people." "See, Dakota, you WERE right, you would be famous one day, but this time, for the right reasons" Sam says. I kiss him deeply, and say "Thanks, but don't want to have anything to do with "fame" or "glory" anymore, not after this, I just wanna go home, and be with the ones I love" I say, blushing, looking at Sam. "'Ahem' Well, we should get out of here, before the tabloids show up." "Good idea dad." and we leave the clinic, head to the airport, and head home...

A dozen hours later, they land back at LAX...

Douglas' POV: As we land back at LAX, the tabs ambush us on the tarmack, asking me, Dakota, and Sam all sorts of questions. "Mr. Milton, how does it feel to have your daughter back?" a reporter asks me as I enter the airport. "BACK? She was always there, and I will always love her, in whatever form she ends up in." "Samuel Belmont, if I may..." "Fuck off- Sam cutting off a reporter... "You've tormented my Girlfriend for months, made me defend her and myself for "Loving a rich freak", "that I was only in it for the Money", and now you want me to Comment on her being `normal`again?! you should be ashamed of yourselves" Sam replies. "Now that's my man" Dakota says as she kisses Sam Deeply. "Ms Milton, what do have to say about your treatment in Sweden?" "Yes, Dr. Jonas Brolin is the Genius who treated me, as for all of you, you can all screw off and never photograph me, tape me, or record me after this. You don't deserve it after you what you put my family, friends and me through, I want NOTHING to do with you pondscum." I put my hand on her shoulder, "well said honeybunch." "Thanks dad." she replies as we all enter the limo, and all head home. I'm so proud of her, she's right you don't need fame or fortune, all you really need is family is good friends. "Honeybunch, how would you feel if I stepped down as CEO?" "WHAT?! You'd do that for me?" she says, with a huge smile on her face. "Of course, Jonathan is ready to take up the mantle, besides we have a lot of catching up to do" I say as I give my lovely daughter the biggest hug of her life. "That, is so beautiful..." Zoey says, wiping a tear from her eye.

A few days later...

Dakota's POV: My life is relitively normal again, Rhea and the others have returned to being my "friends", but I'll be watching my back from now on, I now know who my true friends are. When I went back to school a few days ago, there was applause all around, the principal called me an "inspiration in endurance and persrverance." The attention was nice, but nothing was sweeter than when Dad was able to pull some strings to allow Sam, Dawn, and Zoey into my school, for little charge. At the of the day, Sam knocked on the door, my dad answered, he's spending so much time at home now with me, its like it was before mom died. I've managed to keep the tabs off mine, and Sam's back, crushed a few of their cameras, snarled at them, and they scurried away like the rats they are HA! "Um, Mr Milton, may I come in?" "Of course Sam, your welcome here anytime." "Hey, Sam" "Hey you, look what I brought you" "Aw... White Roses, my favorite." "What can I say, I've come to know you very well over the past few months." "That you have" I say, kissing him as hard as I can. "I love you so much Sam" he blushes, and replies "I know, and I would give up everything I have to be with you." "Even your many game consoles, portables, and the like?" I ask, eyebrow cocked, smiling deviously. "Aw hell, who need all that crap now?! I have you, and you're all I need." "Awww... Sam, now you're making me blush" then we start to make out some more... "Oh, I almost forgot, looks like we both got invitations for season 5 of Total Drama, you ready to get some payback on Chris?" "Oh yes- I say, crushing the invitation in my hands, smiling evily "he's going to get exactly what's coming to him" I say as my irises turn blood-red again...

FIN

Dakota Milton, Sam, Zoey, Dawn, and Chris Mclean all belong to Jennifer Pertsch, Tom Mcgillis, Fresh TV Productions, and Cake entertainment. Belmont name is a trademark of Konami Games, SHIELD is owned by Marvel comics and Disney. Zoey and Dawn's last names, Brand and Lewis respectively, and the characters Douglas Milton, Jonathan Milton, and Doctor Jonas Brolin all belong to me.


End file.
